Guilds
You can post a Guild Ad for your guild or find a Guild in the Guild Ads Thread. If you're looking for friends you can post your username in the Friends Thread. 'Guilds' Band together with other players in Guilds! Guild membership has many benefits that will allow you to supercharge your heroes. As a Guild, you will compete together during each week’s event to prove you are the mightiest team in all of Korelis. In addition to the rewards you currently receive at the end of every event, you will earn additional rewards based on your ranking in the Guild Leaderboard. These rewards include Gifts and Mana, which are key to growing your guild’s strength as well as awakening your heroes. Guild members fight better! Once you join a Guild, you will be able to take all of your Guild members into battle and rally them to bosses during Raid events. Guild members will send you more Honor Points than friends and other adventurers. With two new Honor Packs coming soon, your Honor Points will be more valuable than ever. You'll also be able to participate in Wars! You can read more about it on the Guild Wars page. 'Joining a Guild' Once you have reached Rank 4, you are able to join a Guild. Tap the Guild button on the bottom of the screen to browse available Guilds. Guilds come in 3 types. “Anyone Can Join” means that you simply have to tap the join button to become part of the team. “Apply to Join” means that a Guild Leader or member of the Guild Council will have to accept your application to join. Some guilds are “Invite Only” which means a Guild Leader or member of the Guild Council has to send you an invitation before you can join. If you have joined a Guild but are looking for something new, you must leave your current Guild before you are allowed to apply or join a new one. To leave a Guild, tap the Guild button on the bottom of the screen, then tap the information button in the top-right corner. You will see the Leave Guild button as part of the Guild profile. Be sure to open your Guild Gifts before you leave your guild! Go to your inbox, and tap on the Gifts - then proceed to tap on the Crates as well. 'Creating a Guild' Do you have what it takes to be a Guild Leader? Once you have reached Rank 30, you are allowed to create your own Guild and lead it to glory. To access the create Guild screen, you must not be a member of a Guild. Tap the Guild button on the bottom bar, then tap Create. Set your Guild’s name, tag, location, description and join type. The Guild name will show up on the Guild Global Leaderboard during each event. The Guild tag will appear in all Guild members’ usernames. The flag for your Guild’s location will appear on your entry in the Guild Leaderboard. Being the Guild Leader comes with many benefits. You are the only one allowed to change your Guild’s name, tag, location, description and join type. You are allowed to promote and demote members’ Guild titles. You are allowed to kick members from the Guild. And at the end of each event, you get special leader only rewards based on your Guild’s position on the Guild leaderboard. 'Guild Chat' Strategize and socialize in Guild Chat! Working together is key to conquering the Guild Leaderboard during each week’s event. 'Guild Leaderboards' Guilds are ranked by the total event points earned by all of its members during the event. Just like in solo leaderboards, your Guild will earn rewards at the end of the event based on its position in the leaderboard. Guild leaderboards are the best way to earn Mana for Awakening your heroes, as well Gifts to send to your guild mates. Prove you are the mightiest heroes in all of Korelis by conquering the Guild Leaderboard. 'Guild Gifts' There is a new type of reward for you to share with your Guildmates. You will earn Gift Cards as part of Guild Leaderboard rewards, in our new guild Honor Packs, through special bonus deals on the Gem Store and more. Once you earn Gifts, you can send them to your Guild mates by tapping the Gift button on the Guild screen. You cannot send Gifts to yourself, so once you get them, give them to other players in your Guild to help them grow their strength. A rising tide lifts all boats, after all! 'Event Guild Bosses' During a Raid Boss event, the level of bosses you encounter increases as you prove your ability in battle. So long as you are in a guild, you will be able to find Guild Bosses at level 5 and above. When you find a Guild Boss, it is instantly shared with all current members of your Guild and show up on their lists as found by you. There is no need to rally, and they will receive a notification on their phone about the boss. So make sure to turn on notifications if you want to maximize your opportunity to fight Guild Bosses! You will not have the ability to rally members of outside guilds to fight the Guild Boss with you. 'Event Guild Boss Rewards' When you defeat a Guild Boss, you will receive Keys, Medals, Guild Leaderboard Points and Solo Leaderboard Points. In terms of points, the rewards for Guild Boss are more heavily weighted towards Guild Leaderboard Points. So if you and your guild want to climb the Guild Leaderboard, having as many players as possible participate in any Guild Boss you find is critical to victory. Keys are given out as a participation reward when you defeat a Guild Boss. The number of Keys you are rewarded increase from 1 to 5 as the difficulty of the boss increases. Both normal bosses and guild bosses give solo points and guild points. At the same level, a normal boss gives more solo points than guild points and a guild boss gives more guild points than solo points. 'Boss Spawning' Each time any boss is killed there's a chance that you spawn a boss of your own. One that's says spawner you. Sometimes instead of getting your own boss one is shared by the system. This is when you see a boss from someone else. These are not rallied bosses. When you do spawn your own boss there's a chance it can be a guild boss. The actual spawn rate for guild bosses is a fixed value (for example 1% chance) that is rolled each time you spawn a boss, thus killing MORE bosses is the only way to increase your spawn rate. 'Boss Level' Gain access to higher level bosses by dealing as much damage as possible to each boss. Earning the MVP objective gains you access to higher level bosses faster. If a boss you attacked escapes, you may start encountering lower level bosses. Only attacked bosses affect future boss levels. Letting a boss escape that has not been attacked has no effect on the level of bosses you see. 'Boss Sharing' As soon as you've started your attack on a boss other players may also encounter it. This is how players that are not rallied join your boss. Earn guild points by defeating bosses that you encountered while in your guild. Any bosses on your list when you join a new guild will not award any guild points for your new guild. Category:Game Modes